unending struggles
by lana123
Summary: when peter meets an almost catatonic girl whilst giving food to the homeless of Manhattan, he tries to help her. but when she mutters a simple phrase will he still think shes worth the hassle? peter can still absorb others abilities, 2 POV- Peter and girl
1. Chapter 1

**The train to Manhattan was crowded. People either reading some huge newspaper, trying to get their screaming kids to be quiet or talking to someone next to them. I simply stood there, trying to work out what I would do once I got there. I was snapped out of my musings when the train came to a final, juddering halt. I quickly adjusted my backpack then stuffed my hands in my pockets as I got off the train. **

**Out in the street the sun was shinning and I knew it would be a lovely day. But that didn't brighten my mood. Hands still in my pockets I weaved trough crowds of people until I found what I had been looking for. A coffee shop that seemed pretty much deserted. Having not slept for a whole day and night I could really use the caffeine right about now. I was also starving but knew that using all the money I had now would be a mistake. I pushed open the door and was greeted by the smell of fresh coffee and warmth. I sighed quietly and went to sit at a table near the window so that I could look at the sun as it rose high enough in the sky to see over the tall buildings. **

"**what would you like?" a woman asked and I smiled before answering. **

"**just a coffee, please." I said and she nodded before walking back to the counter and going through a curtain of beads. After a few seconds of watching her I turned my attention back to the matter at hand. All I had with me was some money [not nearly enough to rent even the cheapest motel room or flat] a coat in case it got cold or started raining, [like it was bound to] and, well, that was it. The woman came back and brushed my arm as she set down my cup. I barely concealed a gasp as her life flew past, giving me random pieces of disjointed memories and information. Once the assault on my mind had finally stopped I picked up my cup and took as sip, finding the perfect temperature to drink, I didn't gulp it down knowing this, I wanted to stay in the warm for as long as possible. **

**When I finally dared to venture outside it was around ten. Cars were queued and there were less people walking round than before, though still enough for some of them to bump into me. After the first few people it got almost to much, but I knew I had to keep going. I finally stopped at an abandoned warehouse and decided that I might as well stop here. I had been walking almost all day and my feet ached. The sun was beginning to drop behind buildings and the night of lost sleep was really beginning to catch up with me. As I got inside I realized the warehouse wasn't quiet as abandoned as I had first thought. There were a few people dotted round the place, keeping to themselves. None of them said anything to me so I presumed that they didn't mid me staying here. I put on my coat and tucked my purse between my t-shirt and jumper so no-one could steel it while I slept then sat on my now emptied bag and rested my back against the wall. I rested my head against my chest and almost instantly fell asleep. **

"_**CLAIR!" I screamed in vain. I knew she wasn't hear but I couldn't stop-**_

"_**peter Patrelli?" the man asked.**_

"_**yes," I said, to distracted by those around me to look at him or wonder how he knew my name-**_

"_**save the cheerleader save the world…"**_

**Hope you guys didn't get to confused by this, and if you have tell me so and I will try to explain. If enough people review I might write the next chapter [hint hint, nudge nudge] so please don't forget!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope this is okay for y'all!**

I woke up, suppressing a scream as someone else's memories interrupted my sleep. It was light and warm outside though I shivered in my coat. I let out an unsteady breath as I tried to remember where I was. No longer was I in my room, having slept on my warm, comfy bed. What I had done yesterday, or maybe the day before I just wasn't sure, crashed over me in one huge wave, leaving me wishing I hadn't wondered. As others feelings, concerns and needs confused my already muddled thoughts I brought my knees up to my chest and put my arms round them, before putting my head on my knees. I quickly retreated away from the voices and further into myself, until I was surrounded not by an old crumbling building but my happiest memories.

"hey, you okay?" someone asked beside me, and thinking it was just another memory I tried to block it out. "just thought you'd like to know, cause you look knew here an all, that someone with warm food and drink will be coming round later. Hey." it was a mans voice, kind and forgiving. I felt someone shake my shoulder and shied away from touch, opening my eyes to look at the stranger. Only now could I tell that the person sat there was real. At the promise of food my stomach growled loudly and I chuckled at it, while I looked the man up and down, realizing that the 'man' was in fact only about the same age as me, around 19 or 20. He in turn looked me up and down, seemingly also slightly surprised. "well, see ya." he said, before getting up and walking a little way away, to were there was another pile of clothes. I closed my eyes again and rested my head on my knees, retreating back to my cocoon where I would stay, if just for a little while.

~*~*~*~*~*~

As I rushed to the homeless shelter after work the streets were packed, with people walking along the sidewalk, talking happily to each other, laughing, smiling. The city was alive today, everyone seemed happy. When I finally got to the shelter Taylor and Dan were already there.

"hey, what took you so long?" Taylor asked and I smiled at her.

"unlike you, I walked." I told them and they both laughed.

"right everyone!" Jessica shouted to the small crowd of volunteers. "Dan and Taylor, you go to down town park." she shouted and Dan and Taylor immediately went to grab the food they would be taking with them. "Sasha and Emma, can you take the streets round that area," and there was more shuffling round. "Peter, you take the abandoned factory on thirty first." with that I went to get some food and water bottles of my own to load in one of the old cars that the shelter had bought not so long ago. I drove quickly to the factory, parking outside and getting some of the bread from the trunk and locking the door before going inside. When people saw me, or more importantly the food, they quickly sat up and all attention was on me. I went round half the people before I realized that there was someone else there. I girl that I hadn't seen round before. She didn't seem to know I was there but she was probably hungry so I went up to her. I put down some of the food I was holding and shook her shoulder gently. She didn't seem to notice that I was even there so I shook her slightly harder.

"hey, can you hear me?" I asked but still she didn't seem to notice me. Yet I knew she wasn't asleep because her breathing had gotten steadily quicker since I had gone up to her. It was as I was listening to her breathing that I realized she was muttering to herself quietly.

"you tried to kill yourself- are you peter Patrelli?- what can I get you- stop it, your hurting- come here, son- do you know where you- what's for tea, mom?" she suddenly stopped and raised her head. So caught up in what she had said I didn't realize I still had a hand on her shoulder. "excuse me," she said, her hand tight and strained. I quickly realized what she was indicating and took my hand away. Just then she looked at me, her eyes strangely intelligent. Then she cocked her head slightly to one side, as if listening to something. "someone wants you…" she muttered under her breath before looking down. "are you going to get that, or aren't you?" she asked, clearer this time. I frowned. Just then my phone went off, loud in the almost deathly silence. I quickly fished it out of my pocket and flipped it open.

"peter Patrelli," I said, having not even looked at the caller ID.

"where the hell are you, Peter. You left half an hour ago." said an angry sounding Jess.

"sorry, I got a bit caught up. Mind if I drop the car off tomorrow morning before I go to work?" I asked and heard her sigh.

"alright. You had better, though." she warned.

"Kay, see ya." I said and quickly put the phone down. I turned back to the girl.

"wanna stay in a warm house tonight?" I asked her and she quickly, almost mechanically, nodded. With that I handed the rest of the food and water about before getting in the car, the strange girl in the passenger seat, and driving back to my apartment.

**So? Was it any good? Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think. I wasn't sure if I had got peter's character right, so if I haven't, please say. This story doesn't really have a direction yet, so pleas could SOMEONE HELP ME OUT!!!!!**

**Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimed-- yeah, heroes is mine. And I also own Manhattan and Kansas state.**

**You might realize what I was trying to describe bellow. Then again you might not, hope you like it anyway!**

_I was falling, the ground getting closer to me with every second that went by. The sensation that I felt wasn't like flying, but rather it was of falling. The wind blew my coat behind me and despite myself I found I was smiling. As the ground got closer to the ground I started to panic. This wasn't what had happened in my dream! I closer my eyes, knowing that I was going to die…_

I sat up straight and screamed as I woke from yet another memory. It was getting worse, I knew that now. My eyes flashed open and I looked round the room as the scream finally died down. I was no longer in the abandoned building, and though it was dark I could tell I was in someone's apartment, though I had no memory of getting here. I fell back against the sofa I had gone to sleep on, before turning in the direction of that annoying ticking that signified a clock was nearby. It was 3:27am. Just then a door was yanked open and someone walked quickly towards me. His dark brown hair was messy from sleep and he was only wearing a grey t-shirt and matching grey sweats. As he walked towards me he switched on a light that illuminated the whole room. I blinked against the glare for a few seconds until my eyes finally adjusted. I sat up, but instead of sitting next to me like I had expected me crouched in front of me.

"are you okay?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. I nodded. "you can tell me you know." he said and I smiled to show him I was fine. He sighed. "I probably have to go to work soon anyway." he said and looked at his watch. "or, not." he told me, looking surprised. "try get some more sleep, okay?" he asked and a nodded again. He got up and on the way back to his room ruffled my hair. I stiffened slightly under the touch, but said nothing as he left the room. Once I was sure he had gone back to sleep I lay on my side and retreated once again back into my golden cocoon and away from others memories.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I was woken for a second time that day not by the girl, but by my alarm. I sighed and quickly turned it off before dragging myself out of bed and getting dressed for work in the bathroom. When I went into the living room the girl seemed to still be asleep on the couch, slouched on her side, curled up in what looked like an uncomfortable way. But as I got closer I realized she was still muttering to herself, like she had the entire way home, with silent tears running down her face unnoticed. I shook her shoulder again, hoping to snap her out of it, but she simply cringed away from the touch. Giving up I poured two bowls of cereal and two glasses of orange juice. I went back to the sofa and put the food and drink on the floor next to me before going to sit her up. As expected she cringed away from me.

"its okay, its okay," I told her and sat her up. Then I reached for the cereal and put the spoon to her lips. She happily opened her mouth, stopping her muttering for long enough to finish half the bowl. Then she refused to eat any more, shaking her head when I put the spoon against her lips. I sighed and got the cup from the floor instead. She took it without needing help, so I returned to the kitchen, carrying the half emptied bowl. When I turned back to her she had drunk all of what I had given her. I quickly ate my own food and grabbed my bag and keys for the borrowed car, wondering what I would do with the girl. I didn't really want to leave her here but had no other choice. I sighed.

"bye." I said, but she didn't seem to hear me. Then I turned and left, locking the door behind me.

**So, what did ya think? Good, bad, or really, really terrible. Please tell me!**


End file.
